Glass Cafeworking titleSHORT TEASER
by AbsintheRitual
Summary: Baseball, playgrounds, and lazy summer days. Because sometimes you can't seperate love from lust. [KakaSasu, SasuNaru, NaruSasu]


The Glass Cafe (Working title)-TEASER

**I will write an actual story. I will write an actual story. I will write an actual story. Eventually. Pick one of the two teasers...and I'll write it. This series features: more SasuNaru/NaruSasu, ****Kaka****/Sasu(Probably not in too much detail. Yeah.), maybe ****something with Itachi****. It's got...baseball. I know, FTW? Eww, cliched-ness. WHATEVER. I'll make it better...and stuff. Only sport I know anything about is baseball, so that's what you get. Eh. This one...I kinda love/hate. I dunno. XxXxX are changing-ness in time and place...again. My writing style is really different on this one, I think. WHATEVER. Nothing about me is consistent. I HATE THIS BLOODY TITLE. Give me a new one. 3**

**I don't own Naruto and it's characters, you dorkus. I'm not making any profit on this, either. So...NOBODY SUE ME.**

**--------**

"And...Next up to bat, Naruto Uzumaki," called the announcer, his voice amplified over the speaker system that the Little League had set up. The audience barely made an effort to conceal their groans, one baseball fanatic of a dad openly booing. Any other time, this would have earned him a harsh, silencing look from the umpire, but the usual one was out. They all recognized that look in those blue, blue eyes. He looked confident, like he had to be able to his the ball, at least just this once, that fate guaranteed it.

The pitcher smirked confidently, giving Naruto a mocking little glance with his obsidian-black eyes. 'Unnatural,' thought the batter, shifting his stance a bit. The pitcher curled his fingers into a new position, right before he fired the ball off with a perfect fastball. Naruto watched as it whizzed by, too quick for him to react. This kid pitched way to fast to be only in AAA, he knew, scowling, wondering why this talented boy hadn't moved up to one of the higher leagues, despite his age. It wasn't uncommon among the very talented players, to see 11 and 12 year olds playing as Majors, 13 year olds playing as Juniors.

His coached screeched at him, even as the other team's coach congratulated him, loudly.

"Well, Uzumaki can't seem to get a hold of one of Uchiha's famous fastballs. Still, not surprising, considering the way Sasuke pitches," commented the announcer, causing a loud whooping from the other team's side.

**XxXxX**

"Coach, my mom wants to know if you can take me home," Sasuke announced, once most of the team had petered off with parents squealing praise at them. The silver haired man grinned in reply, his mouth not visible beneath the surgeon's mask he wore to 'protect him from germs', but his one visible eye crinkling up in that oh-so-familiar amused way.

"Sure, Sasuke."

Silently, familiarly, they headed back to the coach's car, the older man's arm a warm, uncomfortable weight on Sasuke's shoulders. The ride home wasn't long, with easy, idle conversation, anticipation thick in the air.

**XxXxX**

It was just a park, nothing exceptional. Yet everyday, he'd be there, with one slender leg pulled up against his chest, and every day at least one car would slow, a window would roll down. They'd exchange a few words, him and the man who was always driving the car. He'd get inside; his dark eyes hard, no trace of a smile on his lips. Away they'd go, the same car dropping off the pale-skinned boy a little while later.

The ritual fascinated Naruto. Oh, yes, he knew what was going on, but he didn't know why. Sasuke was the favorite of, well, everyone, dating a pretty little girl, smart, and best baseball player in the whole town, the whole state maybe (not that it was a particularly populous town or state). Everyone said he would get out of here so fast, so easy, find himself in some college in California on a baseball scholarship.

Why? He wasn't sure he'd ever know.

**XxXxX**

"Why didn't you ever tell anybody?"

"Because...he really loved me. There were others, sure. But I was always there. Always. And when we were alone? You should have heard the things he said."

----------------------------

**SHORT. SHORT. SHORT. That's because...this is just a preview of parts one & two(except the last bit). One...is everything aboce 'It was just a park'. Two...(the whole...Whore!Sasu thing) might be completely deleted and redone...because...I don't like it. Yeahhh. ACTUALLY. I PRETTY MUCH GUAREENTE...NO WHORE!SASU. Unless a bunch of people tell me they want it... The last thing after Whore!Sasu...is just something that happens later on.**


End file.
